lucetifandomcom-20200213-history
Gaignun Kukai Jr.
General Info Name: Gaignun Kukai Jr. (Rubedo) Username: Reconciledtwins Series: Xenosaga Played by: Jess Age: '''28 '''Height: 4'7" Weight: 83lbs Hair: Red Eyes: Blue Appearance: Despite being an adult, Jr. has the physical appearance of a twelve year old. His hair is short and slightly messy. He always wears a single long earring in his left ear and constantly carries a pair of stainless steel guns. His outfit usually consists of a T-shirt, long black and red pants, and either a black jacket or a duster. Since Christmas, he also wears a cowboy hat on a regular basis. Physically, he is very fit and has the build of an average athletic child. Also of note is the red 666 tattoo on his right palm and a red dragon tattoo on his upper left arm, both reminders of his existence as a URTV and the Red Dragon. Birthplace: The Yuriev Institute main branch on Planet Zavarov Abilities: Jr. has a wide range of abilities, both physical and mental, as a result of his genetic modification and having been trained as the leader of the URTVs for the first twelve years of his life. Being a human weapon, he can handle most types of guns, though he is best with handguns and has a penchant for duel wielding them. He also has skill in hand-to-hand combat, proving himself very agile and physically strong enough to deal significant damage to an enemy much larger than him with a kick and tough enough to not only survive havng a hand forced through his abdomen but to respond with more anger than pain and get up fighting. Being a URTV also gives him several unusual powers, including flight, limited telepathy and the projection of energy blasts. His Red Dragon drive also grants him the ability to generate an expanding aura of flame and, while he cannot do this in Luceti, at his full power he is capable of consuming the souls of living creatures to permanently increase the power of his Red Dragon aura. Mentally, he is of genius level intelligence, despite his immaturity. He has extensive leadership experience, beginning with his training as a URTV and continuing with his position as the real head of the Kukai Foundation and commander of the Durandal. He is a surprisingly capable researcher and is naturally charismatic aside from his trained skills. Occupation: Co-Director of the Kukai Foundation prior to the death of Gaignun Kukai Original Application: Here Background Information Canon History Here Roleplay History To be added Point in Canon Post game. Personality Rubedo, despite being an adult, can often act rashly, especially when he loses his short temper. When he is particularly angry he will ignore what few manners he has and begin swearing at the person who angered him. Overall, though, he is a nice person and very protective of his friends, though he does have a very large dramatic streak stemming from his love of Western stories and other dramatic tales. He also has a liking for fighting with twin handguns, despite the fact that it’s much easier to get much more powerful energy weapons. He will not be happy to not have them.While he does have several natural abilities from the genetic engineering that was done before he was born, he is reluctant to use them due to his...issues with the person who created him. He’s gotten over them somewhat, but still prefers to go by a false name instead of the one given to him when he was born and would rather use his Ether abilities than his natural ones, even though they drain his energy far more. He is most willing to use his flight. Relationships Friends: Jenny Albedo Duo Xigbar Enemies: Albedo Kadaj